


D.S. al Coda

by FondueFondu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FondueFondu/pseuds/FondueFondu
Summary: 從過去寫往未來的三人樂章。*C3取2皆可成立的互攻大三角*我流舊R2時期的千萬略渣*只是篇雷點眾多的戀愛故事
Relationships: Momo/Oogami Banri/Yuki
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

01.

百瀨目睹Re:vale的秘密那天，正巧是他們四週年的演出。

活動結束後，百瀨推著道具去了後台，卻不巧撞見了兩人。他下意識的躲到轉角處，心臟跳的飛快。

千和萬正在接吻。

千坐在擺放雜物的桌上雙手環住藍髮的青年、臉頰到脖頸一片潮紅。萬撐住後方的牆壁，汗水沿著白皙赤裸的臂膀滴落，過長的瀏海遮住了低垂的眼睫。

他們吻的投入，嘴唇都被碾轉成艷紅色，籠罩著霧似的濕氣。鑲著水鑽的耳墜在燈光下晃擺閃爍，反光眩目的令人睜不開眼。

百瀨說不清自己躲起的理由，彷彿這是個見不得人的行為。他一陣口乾舌燥，艱難的咽下唾沫，在意識到自己的偷窺行為後慌張地逃跑。

半個小時後他才在休息室裡再次看到千及萬，他們已經換下了演出服，萬一面幫千卸妝一面在跟他檢討剛剛的演出。

百瀨看著萬嘴角的傷，方才的畫面猛地又浮出腦海。他被自己嚇了一跳，向後踏了兩步撞上門框，千和萬頓時發現了他的存在。

「今天辛苦了。」

萬對他微笑，卻不經意拉扯到傷口「嘶」了一聲，勉強從口袋中掏出了個皮夾遞給他，「這個，是百的吧，我在後台撿到的。」

估計是逃跑時弄掉的吧，百瀨想，到嘴的話在舌尖轉了一圈，變成：「萬大哥的嘴角怎麼了？」

萬的眼中迅速閃過一絲不自在，但很快就被掩飾過去。他笑著摸了摸那處，不著痕跡的瞪了千一眼，「沒事，只是不小心割破了。」

百瀨接過皮夾卻撇開了視線，萬敏銳的察覺到不對勁，又想起某個可能性，反射性的掩住了嘴。

「⋯⋯你看到了？」

「⋯⋯嗯。」百瀨道，想想又問：「萬大哥跟千大哥在交往嗎？」

「啊，怎麼說呢⋯⋯」

萬的神色有些尷尬，似乎是不知道要怎麼接續下去。

千截住了萬的話語，語氣淡漠的回覆了百瀨：「我有女友，萬也有，就是這樣。」

「千⋯⋯」萬揉揉眉心，「你要再這樣說話，我們很快就會被掛上黑特版了——地下偶像玩弄感情，之類的。」

「你會嗎？」千看著百瀨。

百瀨不確定千是在問自己會不會把他們發上黑特版還是作為粉絲會不會在意。他會嗎？百瀨捫心自問。

他知道千向來不在意音樂以外的任何事，包括在粉絲面前的形象。百瀨也不同於有些暗自在內心和偶像談戀愛的女孩子們，說起來，他從一開始喜歡的便是站在舞台上的兩人與音樂，偶像的私生活如何並不打緊。

只是百瀨不明白既然如此，他內心的悶痛又是從何而來。

「行了，」萬擦拭唇膏的力道大了些，千吃痛皺了皺眉。

萬將手中的化妝棉扔給搭檔，「你自己渣就算了，別帶壞百。」

「抱歉啊，這傢伙就是這樣，我都不知道風評被害幾次了——而且，我前兩天才接到分手電話，千你那時不還站在旁邊笑嗎？」

「啊啊、嗯。」百瀨發出一連串無意義的感嘆詞，自己都不知道自己在說什麼，只是怔怔的看著嘴裡被塞了塊蛋糕講不出話的千，又看了看萬，心中忽然冒出了股無名火。

但他連自己在嫉妒什麼、嫉妒誰都不知道。

萬收了東西，問百瀨要不要一起去吃宵夜，他點點頭，又搖了搖頭，說是琉璃在外面等他一起走。百瀨臉上的緊張做不了假，萬不知是理解成什麼沒再強求，只讓他回家的路上注意安全。

那天過去後生活像是回到了日常，他們都默契的沒再提起如同已經忘記，只有百瀨自己知道有什麼在心中發酵蔓長。

「唔⋯⋯」

百瀨猛然從床上坐起，黑黢黢的房間映入眼簾，秋冬的寒風撞進窗內，他一手按著臉一手揪住被套止不住的顫抖。

裸露在外的皮膚溫度還在不斷上升，幾乎要灼傷空氣，百瀨跌跌撞撞的滾下床，冷水當頭澆下，將夢境掰扯的四分五裂。

但欲望始終熄滅不了，眼前一會是有人昂首時蝴蝶骨扇出的弧度、一會是隱沒在雙腿間的奶與蜜。百瀨再也無法，手掌向下圈住凌虐般的捋動，試圖用任何除去Re:vale的畫面取代自己陰暗齷齪的褻瀆。

喉管間按耐不住的擠出一聲痛苦的嗚咽，青年沿著瓷磚緩緩滑落，喘息聲被水流捲入了排水孔中。

怎麼會呢。

「偶像是不可佔據的。」百瀨喃喃自語，「唯獨他們能擁有彼此。」


	2. Chapter 2

02.

他開始有意識地避開Re:vale的兩人，他想，那或許只是他們之前距離太近的錯覺。

那段時間正值學校的期中考，百瀨將所有的精力都投入考試中，偏差值突破了過去的紀錄，班導拍著他的肩膀鼓勵他大學志願可以再往上填一些。

「百，你等等要不要一起去KTV？」

友人笑著說：「別老是追那個偶像團體，偶爾也跟我們玩一下啊。」

百瀨在教室的對角遙遙答好，他將東西收進書包，手指扣緊了手機，半晌才開始打字。

——「萬大哥抱歉，我今天跟朋友有約了，可能也沒辦法過去幫忙( ；´Д｀)」

——「你在躲我們？」

但他沒料到的是，秒回的是群組裡的另一位成員。

那條銳利的訊息很快就被按了收回，百瀨咬住自己的下嘴唇，呼吸幾乎停止。

——「抱歉抱歉，千這陣子沒看到你有點神經質，我已經教訓過他了。」

——「沒問題，跟朋友去玩吧，不過你生日前後有空的話，一起吃個飯？就當是感謝你這一年來的幫忙了。」

手指不經意的點到訊息通知，百瀨手忙腳亂的切出APP試圖讓已讀不要出現，但早就來不及。

他們肯定察覺到了。

百瀨被自己不怎麼有趣的雙關逗笑，嘴角勉強擠出一個弧度卻依然想不出回覆。對面那頭的人大概是去準備了沒再傳來什麼訊息，他呆望著直到螢幕變暗，而後垂頭喪氣的跟著朋友去了KTV。

只是或許世界上確實存在著所謂命運，他沒料到所謂的KTV就在千與萬live house的隔壁，甚至在盡可能的拖延時間後他仍然在店門口遇見了兩人。

「百？」

萬從身後叫住了他，百瀨的身體微微一僵，試圖露出最自然的表情。

「晚上好，千大哥跟萬大哥今天的表演結束了嗎？」

這是句廢話，但百瀨的腦中一片空白，他越是努力回想越是不知道自己平時究竟是怎麼跟眼前的兩人交談。

千淡色清冷的眸向他瞥來，像一盆冰水當頭淋下，煩躁又委屈的感覺油然而生，可是逾矩的人是自己，他又有什麼好委屈的呢？

百瀨用力吸了吸鼻子，不願意讓自己深思，「那、那個，我朋友還在等我，我先走了，晚安。」

他匆匆轉身往不遠處的友人身邊跑，然而只差兩步的距離時卻被抓住了手臂。

萬對著他的同學露出偶像的專業笑容，態度溫和而強硬。

「不好意思，可以跟你們借一下百嗎？我們晚點會負責送他回去的。」

友人下意識的答應，愣了愣，目光撇向百瀨。

旁邊幾個同來的女孩子雙頰通紅的盯著萬和千，百瀨想，Re:vale估計又要多幾個粉絲。

「沒問題的，你們先走吧。」最終，他只能這麼回覆對方。

目送朋友們離開後，千和萬一左一右的包夾住百瀨，帶著他往公寓的方向走去。

百瀨忍不住在心底苦笑，自己不想跑也跑不了，兩人又何必這麼緊張。

東京11月雖然還不至於飄雪，但夜晚的溫度也只有個位數，百瀨出門時沒穿到厚外套，此時冷空氣沿著領口灌進衣服裡，他忍不住便打了個噴嚏。

萬沉默的解下自己的圍巾纏到他脖子上，還殘留體溫的布料接觸到肌膚，帶著一股萬身上總有的柔軟精香氣。這個場景實在過於親暱，百瀨不自在的向後退了一步，抬起頭卻對上萬頓住的雙手，內心登時湧上一股罪惡感。

他手忙腳亂的把圍巾圍好，結結巴巴的道：「謝、謝謝，我自己來就好了。」

被圍巾裹住的地方燙的疼痛，百瀨不敢再看萬欲言又止的表情，低著頭爬上公寓的樓梯，第一次希望這條路可以再長一些，長到他能想好該怎麼面對兩人接下來將露出的厭惡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就說很雷很矯情，但相信大家都可以理解兩邊分別的糾結點在哪吧  
> 這三個人的從始至終最大的問題就是想太多（喔


End file.
